Mountain Daughter
Details * Agility *The ability to defeat a level 70 monster. |items=*A rope *A pickaxe *An axe *A plank *A pair of gloves (excluding slayer, Graceful, mystic, Moonclan, lunar, Infinity and vambraces) Recommended: *Super energy potions *Camelot teleport, Taverley Home Teleport, or Catherby Teleport (Lunar Spells) to get to White Wolf Mountain *Slayer ring can teleport you very close to the camp. *Enchanted Lyre to teleport to Rellekka *Items that reduce weight are helpful. *Dramen staff or Lunar staff if using the fairy rings to teleport to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon *Combat gear |kills = The Kendal (level 70)}} Walkthrough Breaking Into Camp Make your way to the area east of Rellekka and north of the Golden Apple Tree. To get to that area, you can use an enchanted lyre and head east; walk north from Seers' Village or use the Fairy Ring code AJR and then go northwest a bit; or if your house is in Rellekka, teleport to your house and go east. Start up the path to the Mountain Camp, and attempt to climb over the rockslide. The guard says you are not welcome and does not allow you to pass. Go north, and use your rope on the boulder and you will automatically climb down. Hamal's Daughter Follow the path into the village, enter the longhouse to the east, and speak to Hamal the Chieftain to begin the quest. Speaking of his tribe, Hamal tells you that they are citizens of Rellekka, although due to differences they have moved out to become closer to nature, disagreeing with the Fremennik tradition of choosing their tools over skill. The chieftain tells you about his missing daughter and after much arguing against "employing" an outerlander, he eventually allows you to search for her. From this point on, you can enter the camp by climbing over the rockslide. Head south of Hamal's house, and take some mud from the bubbling mud pond. Select either Dig-below Roots or Dig-up Mud in the mud pond. Before going up the path to find the missing daughter, go north of Hamal's house to Jokkul's place and pick up the pole. Just north of the mountain goats is a path leading west: Follow it until you find Ragnar. He tells you that the chieftain's daughter, Asleif Hamalsdotter, is his fiancée. She used to sing near the mountains, but has since disappeared. Ragnar says that he is waiting patiently by the lake for her to return. Crisis Walk a short distance back along the path, and use the mud you gathered on the tall tree to prevent yourself from slipping (Swamp tar also works in place of the mud). Climb the tall tree, crawl along its branch, and jump down to the little island. Use your pole or staff on the clump of rocks to pole-vault over them, and then the plank to cross the flat stone. On one of the bubbles rising from the pool, select "Listen-to-shining pool". This only works when you're standing near the rock in the centre of the island. You hear the voice of the spirit of the chieftain's daughter, who is dead. She asks you to make peace between her tribe and Rellekka and to also find a new food source for the camp. Agree to help her. To return to shore, use a plank on the flat stone. You can do her two tasks in either order. Making Peace Return to the mountain camp, and talk to Hamal the Chieftain. Ask about the people of Rellekka, and he tells you that he sent a villager named Svidi to initiate a simple trade route, but he hasn't yet returned. Head to the rockslide that first blocked your entrance to the mountain camp. Climb over it, and go into the woods west of the rockslide. Locate and speak with Svidi. Note: Make sure to choose the option to 'persuade' svidi as the other option will cause him to walk off and you will have to find him again. He will tell you he's afraid of the Fremennik in Rellekka and thinks that they might kill him. Offer to help him enter Rellekka and he agrees, if you can secure a promise from the chieftan that he will be safe. Head to Rellekka, and talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall. He will give you a safety guarantee, promising not to hurt Svidi if you can retrieve a relic — an ancient rock — that the Mountain Camp tribe stole from Rellekka long ago. Return to the Mountain Camp, and enter the large tent south-west of Hamal the Chieftain. If you want, you can first talk to Hamal, but he refuses to let you have the rock. Use your pickaxe on the Ancient Rock located in the southern tent to get half a rock. Take this back to Rellekka, and talk to Brundt the Chieftain, who will agree to share the rock and give you the guarantee of safe passage. Take the guarantee to Svidi to initiate peace talks between the two tribes. The White Pearl Return again to the Mountain Camp, and speak with Hamal, then talk to Jokul, who is in the tent north of Hamal, looking after his goats. He thinks the members of the Mountain Camp could survive if the seed of a white pearl fruit, a hardy plant which can grow anywhere, were planted in the area. Travel to the peak of White Wolf Mountain and look for thorny bushes near the gnome glider. Put on your gloves (4 damage would be inflicted if not wearing any), pick a white pearl fruit off the thorny bushes and eat it. You will automatically spit out the white pearl seed. Note that you must have talked to Jokul before being able to pick the fruit. Give the white pearl seed to Hamal, who accepts your solution for feeding the tribe. The Kendal After you've completed both tasks, go back to the shining pool and speak to Asleif again (Make sure to pole vault, and use your plank on the flat stone). She asks you to convince her father that she is really dead. She was attacked by a creature and dragged off nearby to the north where she was killed. Leave the island and head to the north side of the pool (alternatively, cross the gap without using the plank; you'll end up on the north side). Follow the path east to a cave blocked by dead trees. Chop down the ones that block your path with a hatchet until you reach a cave entrance. Enter the cave and make your way to the large cavern. You find the Kendal as well as numerous corpses near a central pillar. Talk to the Kendal, and when it asks who you are, say, "it's just me, no one special". The Kendal tells you that it is the god of the northern lands. Say that he actually looks like a man in a bearsuit, to which he finally admits. After you blow his cover, he also confesses to accidently killing Asleif more than ten years ago. Humbly request her remains, to which he refuses as he cannot let anyone know his true identity. Threaten to kill him, and he'll attack you. He is level 70 combat, and all damage can be blocked if you use the Protect from Melee prayer. If you are using range or mage, you can find a safe spot around the skeletons to attack him. Once he dies, a bearhead mask will appear in your inventory. Take Asleif's corpse, which lies in the south-east corner of the pillars (corpse of woman), and exit the cave. Cut your way back out of the dead trees and head back to Hamal the Chieftain. Tell him what you learned and show him his daughter's corpse. He asks you to give her a proper burial by building a grave on the island at the centre of the pool topped with a cairn, symbolising the longboats used to cross the seas, and some of her possessions. He tells you perhaps Ragnar has one of her possessions for you to use. Gather five muddy rocks from around the camp. They respawn quickly, so you can just stand on one until you have all five. See the map on the top for locations. Follow the path up to Ragnar, and speak with him. He gives you Asleif's necklace, which he had intended to give her as a gift. Climb up the tall tree, pole-vault the clump of rocks, and use the plank on the flat stones to make your way back to the small island. Bury doomings corpse, go to the designated burial location. Use the muddy rocks on the burial mound to create Asleif's burial cairn. Congratulations. Quest complete! Reward * 2 Quest Points * 2,000 Experience * 1,000 Experience * Bearhead mask * Ability to pass into the Mountain Camp over the rockslide Music unlocked * Cave of Beasts * Settlement Cultural references * The Kendal resembles, in both name and appearance, the monster Grendel from the famous Old English poem Beowulf. * When you first talk to The Kendal, he quotes the Cave of Wonders guardian from ''Aladdin'', "Who dares disturb my slumber?" Trivia * When you complete the quest, instead of hearing the normal quest complete music, the game plays Asleif's singing and you receive a message saying "You think you can hear a soft 'thank you' as the singing quietens down." * If you have completed the Throne of Miscellania and challenge Ragnar, he will mention that perhaps you will understand why he has waited 14 years with the necklace when you find your love, and your character will reply 'I already have a marriage lined up, thanks', rolling his/her eyes. * The examine text for the guard in front of the ancient rock tent is "He seems to be guarding a single rock. Interesting job." while the text for the guard by the rockslide is "He seems to be guarding a pile of rocks. Interesting job." * Even if you have become a Fremennik, the guard will still accuse you of being an outerlander. fi:Mountain Daughter Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Mountain Daughter Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Quests